jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Damas
Damas is the former king of Spargus that appeared in Jak 3. He is revealed to be the father of Jak before the end of his life. Biography Pre-Jak 3 Damas was the king of Haven City before Baron Praxis took power, betrayed, and overthrew him. Damas was then king of Spargus City, a city he established in the Wasteland along with others banished from Haven City. He is the father of Mar (known as Jak), along with an unknown mother, who is never mentioned. At some point Count Vegar took Mar from Damas, although it is not clear when this happened. The most likely time would be when Damas was betrayed by Praxis, but as Young Jak can be no more than two in Jak 2 this is unlikely, as Praxis must have been in charge of Haven City for longer than two years (it would mean he had just become Baron when Jak and Daxter first arrived, but he seems fully in control at this point already). This means that Mar must have been born, and ultimately kidnapped, in Spargus. It is unknown if Jak's birthname was Mar because he was from the line of Mar as Damas said, or if he really is the true Mar. Jak 3 Damas appears in the prologue to Jak 3 when he, Kleiver, and one unnamed Wastelander find the unconscious Jak, Daxter, and Pecker in the desert. He returns them to Spargus, where he makes Pecker his advisor, and has Jak and Daxter prove themselves worthy to stay in Spargus. After passing the initial test, they gradually prove themselves to Damas, who grows fond of them, calling Jak "One of my finest warriors". Their relationship is strained slightly when the duo refuse to fight Sig, but eventually the two gain three war amulets and become true citizens of Spargus. During this time, Jak discovers many aspects of Damas's past, such as the loss of his child, "Mar" (reknown as Jak) and his former place as Haven's leader, although the two do not realize the relationship they share, as Jak is too old to remember his father, and Damas does not recognize his grown son. Death When Jak and Daxter had to get to the Catacombs, he called the Wastelanders for help. Damas rushed to his aid, arriving just in time to save Jak. He then let Jak drive his Slam Dozer through the ruins to the Catacombs, where he was killed when a bomb landed near the Slam Dozer and flipped it over, landing on him and crushing him. In his last moments, he asked Jak to find his son, Mar, not knowing that Jak was his actual son all along. Jak then realized what happened, but he was unable to save him. After he died, Sig took over for him as the king of Spargus. Trivia * Before Damas unknowingly reveals the truth to Jak, it is possible to notice the two are connected. Damas says he became the leader of Haven City. Since the Kid was the heir to the city and Jak is the Kid all grown up, Jak couldn't have known or guessed early on that him and Damas are father and son (or related at the least). * When Jak is first banished from Haven City, Ashelin gives him a beacon, that eventually causes Damas to inadvertently find him. When Jak asks Ashelin how she knew Damas, she avoids the question. Obviously, she remembers him from when her father overthrew him, although it could hint that the two have been in contact over the years, in a form a friendship or more (Ashelin is evidently not Jak's mother due to the relationship they themselves had in Jak 3). It is plausible that Ashelin was in contact with Spargus, as it would contain enemies of Baron Praxis, her father who she betrayed. * Damas sounds similar to Samos, the character who raised Jak. * The staff that Damas holds looks similar to the gunstaff in TLF. * The armor Damas wears may be Precursor armor, as it is the same color as Mar's/Jak's armor. * Despite the spelling, his name is pronounced "Damos" Gallery File:Damos (1).png File:Damos (2).png Category:Characters Category:Wastelanders